


Run

by Darkforesttrails



Category: The Blackout Club (Video Game)
Genre: Other, The Disbanded Girl Scouts of Redacre
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 05:37:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18404195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkforesttrails/pseuds/Darkforesttrails
Summary: When a trio of kids descends into the maze, things don't go quite as planned.





	Run

The phone clock reads 2:25 am.

"Get that light off me!" Hannah snaps, batting at the brightly lit phone in your hand. You fumble with the phone, turning the light away from her face and back towards her hands. She rubs at her eyes, blinking hard, before she goes back to picking the lock on the old red chest. Judging by that sound, you don't think she's too successful with forcing it open. How did they even get a phone inside one of those rusted pieces of junk? It sure looks crusty to you. Is this even the right chest? It has to be. You've checked two other red chests tonight and all they had in them was junk and a flashbang. Who even locks their junk in such a fancy lockbox anyway? At least flashbangs were cool. Unlike noisemakers, which were really only good on the Fourth of July. 

"Hey, Ash. Where's the rope? I think we can find some good loot over that way." Maria asks, nudging your shoulder with an elbow. You nod quickly, dragging it out of your bag for her. She wraps it around a pillar, tugging on the end before she starts making her way down the platform. You peek over the side, signing out a message to her. 

'Be careful!' She gives you a thumbs up before she disappears into the darkness. 

You go back to shining the light on Hannah's hands, frowning. She's on her third lockpick. What's wrong with that lock? These chests shouldn't be that hard to open. You pat her on the shoulder, holding out one hand for the lockpick she's holding and offering the light with the other. She huffs in frustration, her shoulders slumping as she takes your offer and swaps places with you. Sure enough, the lock is just as nasty and corroded looking as the rest of the box. You swear that's mold on the far corner of the box, now that you can see that side of it. Your nose wrinkles. The scouts never prepared you to pick locks for kids older than you in an effort to save Redacre. You never really thought you'd have to save your parents from the monsters under the bed instead of the other way around. So here you are now, learning how to break and enter the hands-on way. For justice. At least, you think justice is the word you want. If it gets your mom and dad to go back to being normal people, you'll do it either way and hope the police don't find out. 

You miss your mom and dad. 

And the club says this will help, so you volunteered to go down into this gross maze-mine thing with what's left of your troop. Well, former troop. One day, they up and told you that cookie sales were only happening under strict supervision. That was fine, you always had adults watching you at your tables for as long as you could remember. That wasn't so bad. Then they told you that your normal troop activities were going to have some weird supervisor lady from Chorus sitting in on them from there on out. And that they were only happening on Tuesdays. The lady never spoke to any of you even once, despite a few attempts from the other girls to say hello. She never looked you in the eye. She just sat there with her clipboard, always writing something. Donna tried to get a peek at what she was writing once and that ended in her getting sent home and grounded for a week! What the heck!!

Then you woke up one morning, the Redacre Girl Scouts were gone entirely. They said being in a loud group of kids put you in danger of getting gobbled up by the quarantine coyotes. Which was the stupidest excuse you ever heard! Especially since you always met in the middle of the day and the coyotes were only supposed to come out at night. You don't even think the adults believed it. But you couldn't do anything about it. None of you could. Talk about totally unfair! What did they have against you and your friends anyway? 

"How's it going?" Hannah whispers, putting her head way too close to the lock for you to focus. You flick her nose and she squeaks, making the light shake. That doesn't help you and you end up dropping the lockpick you're holding. It hits the wood with a loud clatter and makes both of you jump. Hannah nearly drops your phone and you practically leap forward to save it before it slides off the slanted wood. You just manage to grab it in your fingertips and pull it back to safety, hugging it to you like it's your long lost puppy. Your friend is apologizing frantically and getting way too loud. You make a panicked gesture for her to lower the volume, which she takes a few seconds to understand if the confused look is anything to go by. 

You just stare back at her, squinting. You hope she can read your mind right now. Specifically, you hope she's reading the part of your mind that's going 'we have to be quiet, remember?'

The two of you are like that for a moment before something occurs to you. You check the time on your phone. 2:41 AM. How long has Maria been gone? You haven't heard anything from her since you got her. In fact, you haven't heard anything besides Hannah and a low, ominous rumbling from deeper in the maze. As if on cue, something strikes a chord. It's loud and harsh and sudden, like the scary music that plays in a horror movie right before the killer comes to get you. Your hands fly to your ears as your spine vibrates and your insides go cold with sheer terror. The shaking from the sound is so strong that your fear your organs might wobble into bloody mush. Hannah screams. Following the sound of the chord, a flash goes off somewhere to your left and out of the hallway comes Maria, flanked by three white hooded Sleepers. For a second, you almost stop and try to figure out if any of them are your parents. But the chord plays again and the platform rumbles under you and you instinctively shove your phone in your pocket as your muscles tense to run, light still on. Maria grabs onto the rope and even in the dark, you can make out that she's panicking and crying as she climbs for dear life. 

"Grab on, grab on! Get away from her!" Hannah shouts as she bends down to offer a hand out. You follow her lead, holding onto the back of her shirt for support as you try to reach for Maria too. You don't think any of you realized how fast she could climb until right now, when there's a sleeper hissing in tongues and grabbing at her heels. It wraps a gross mud-and-plastic hand around her ankle just before you can reach her and tugs hard. She screams as she grips onto the rope, kicking her other foot with everything she's got before another sleeper grabs hold of it. The rope shifts and you're worried the knot around the pillar is about to come loose.

And to make matters worse, Hannah is starting to slide over the edge of the platform herself as she grips the rope, trying with all the strength of one person to pull the rope and Maria all towards her. You start to help her before something comes sliding out of your still-open bag at your side. The noisemaker. You grip it hard in one hand, your fingers trembling. The sweat on your palms makes the device slip and slide and you have to hold the little exploding parts between your fingers just to keep a good hold on it. Maria is still shrieking like death is coming right for her and Hannah is still holding onto the ever-loosening rope. You can hear more footsteps down the left hall and see the bright beam of a flashlight coming towards the three of you. If this fails, you're all dead. You'll really all be dead and it'll be all your fault.

With a small sob, you close your eyes and give the thing one good, hard throw. Predictably, it explodes like crazy. You crack open an eye to see several sleepers swarming the spot where it landed. The two at Maria's feet turn around for a moment and Hannah pulls on the rope again. It moves this time and your friend, who was frozen on it as soon as the grip on her was loosened, comes climbing back up. You grab hold of one of her hands and Hannah grabs the other. You pull her up just as the rope gives way and slides off the platform and back onto the ground. There's tears streaming down her face and the two of you have to tug her along to get her going. Forget the phone, you'll be lucky to make it to 14 at this rate. 

"Come on!" Hannah urges, all but shoving you and Maria up the ladder before she follows behind. You can hear the sound of rushing footsteps and the ominous rumbling from before has turned into a full rage scream worthy of the gods themselves. After that...it's a blur. You feel the sensation of carpet and then grass under your feet. You heard the slam of wood on wood at some point and you can see the bright lights of a truck shining right in your face. There's the cliff and-

"The angel! It's the angel! Oh god, it's the angel!" You don't know who said it, but you recall the name in the back of your head. The older kids in the club said the angel comes out when you've done something wrong, which is why you needed to be quiet and not get caught. The three of you...messed up. Bad. 'Bad, bad, bad' keeps running through your mind as you smell the scent of a roaring bonfire somewhere and feel the heat at your back. There's a prickly, painful static crawling along your skin and you can hear the sounds of...something. You can't identify it. But something inside you says that you're a goner if you stop to try and figure it out. 

Your next memory involves the strings of pain running up your feet and into your legs as you land on a hard ledge. There's the cave. There's the sewer pipe. There's the scent of rotting sewage coming from the sewer pipe. There's Maria and Hannah, wrapped around each other and collapsed into sobbing messes on the cave floor. The tears flood your eyes as you fall to your knees next to them, holding them both and crying hard into Hannah's back.

It would be a few minutes before you realized that your pocket was still glowing. And now it was vibrating with messages from the club. 

No, you didn't get the phone. You failed the mission. You almost died. You don't want to be here. You want to go home. You want your mom and dad. You all want your parents right now.


End file.
